Strong Words-Mergana
by don't-even-ask1
Summary: Morgana and Merlin meet in Morgana's hovel and discuss what could have been (and what could be). But will things work out for the two of them considering what the both of them have been through? Or are they too broken? Second in my 'Strong Words' series. Stand alone fic; not necessary to read the first fic!


**This is a follow up to my **_**Strong Words-Arwen**_**. This is the Mergana version. Enjoy!**

…**..**

_Merlin,_

_If you remember anything of what we had together, meet me tonight in my hovel. I wish to speak with you. If you do not show, I will know you don't feel anything for me._

_M_

Merlin reread the letter he had found on his pillow for the umpteenth time. It was only lunch and he had still been unable to concentrate on anything long enough to get something done. His mind kept drifting back to the note.

_It must be from Morgana,_ Merlin thought as he scrubbed Arthur's laundry. _It has to be. The note is signed by _M _and talks about a hovel. It has to be her._

Merlin wrung out the shirt and draped it over the line where all the other clean clothes were drying. From the pile of dirty clothes, he picked up a reeking pair of socks and dunked them in the soapy basin.

_But why? Morgana will never forgive me, not after what I did to her. Not after I poisoned her…_

Merlin felt tears well up in his eyes but he wiped them away and forced his mind to focus on something else…like how he was going to sneak out of Camelot.

_I suppose I could leave now and just stay out. Then I wouldn't have to worry about curfew or guards but I would have to think of an excuse for Arthur and Gaius…_

"Merlin!"

"Speak of the devil…" Merlin muttered as he turned to face the door.

Arthur, King of Camelot, barged through the door and eyed Merlin suspiciously. He asked, "What are you doing?"

Merlin gestured to the soapy bucket with the half cleaned socks. "What does it look like?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Looks like you're taking your time with my laundry." Hidden concern briefly showed itself in Arthur's expression.

Merlin saw his opportunity. He would never lie directly to Arthur but he didn't see anything wrong with a half-truth. He let out a sigh and swallowed the guilt that rose in his throat and said, "It's…it's my mother. She usually writes in the first week of a month but she hasn't written yet and it's almost the end of the month."

Arthur nodded understandingly. "You're worried."

"Of course I'm worried! She's my mother and she's all alone in her house now that I've moved to Camelot and her house is somewhat separated from the village and if something happened, the village wouldn't know for awhile and I'm-"

Arthur interrupted, "Merlin, if you're worried, you should go check on her."

Merlin raised his eyebrow in what he hope was an _are-you-sure? _expression. "Really?" It couldn't possibly be that easy…could it?

Arthur smiled genuinely. "Yes really. You should go check on her."

Apparently, it was that easy. "What about my chores?"

Arthur snorted. "You're not the only servant capable of washing my clothes and mucking the stables."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "That's what you constantly remind me."

Arthur gestured towards the door. "Well, you better get going if you want to get back by Monday."

"Monday? That's three days from now! You're actually giving me three days off?" Merlin asked, unbelieving of his rare good fortune.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, now get out of here before I change my mind."

Merlin smiled and nodded his head in thanks before hurrying out the door. Still back in the washroom, Arthur shook his head and chuckled to himself. He muttered, "There. Now maybe Gwen will get off my back about giving Merlin some days off…for once."

….

Merlin drew on the reins to slow the horse as he approached Morgana's hovel. As he dismounted, he squinted his eyes against the setting sun and wished that this would not be the last time he saw the sun. After all, it was very likely that this was a trap and Morgana would kill him. However, Merlin couldn't live with _not_ knowing; he had to know and the only way to know was to speak with the rogue witch.

Spotted sunlight lit the clearing around Morgana's hovel. Merlin could hear chattering animals and birds chirping in the distance but no of it mattered to him. He had eyes only for the door marking the entrance to where Morgana was.

He took cautious steps towards the door, half expecting the ground to open and swallow him up. He knocked tentatively on the door and failed to hide his surprise when Morgana opened the door. Morgana looked as striking as ever with her long, tangled hair and her black dress complimenting her figure perfectly.

"Morgana," Merlin breathed.

"Merlin," Morgana greeted with her voice lacking the usual coldness. "You came."

"Of course I did. I couldn't pass up the chance to see you without you trying to kill me or Arthur."

Morgana's green eyes burned with hatred. "Please refrain yourself from mentioning my brother when you are in my presence," she chided, her voice filled with cold anger.

Merlin's eyebrows rose. "You have changed quite a lot, Morgana."

"I've had to," Morgana snapped. "I had to change to survive."

The two magic users stood in silence before Morgana murmured, "Would you like to come in?"

Merlin's eyes brightened as a grin formed on his face. "I'd love to!"

Morgana backed away from the door and let Merlin through. Merlin entered the hovel and suspiciously eyed the many jars and containers. "I'm pretty sure I don't want to know what they do…"

Morgana shut the door and the room darkened considerably. The only light was how coming from the fireplace on the far side of the room. "No, you most certainly do not."

Morgana brushed past Merlin and took a seat at a table. She motioned for Merlin to take the seat across from her. "Please, sit."

Merlin did and found himself gazing around the room. He found the room to be lacking many of the comforts that Morgana had grown up with as being Uther's ward.

As if reading his thoughts, Morgana said, "It may not be comfortable, but it is livable and that's all I need."

Merlin nodded and a long, awkward silence followed. After a few minutes Merlin took a deep breath to steady himself and said, "Why did you invite me here, Morgana? Surely there must be a reason."

Morgana glanced at him with an emotionless face. "Why do you think I invited you here?"

Merlin sighed. "Well, I suppose you could have invited me here to kill me." Merlin glanced at Morgana to see her reaction.

Morgana merely smiled and said, "That is a possibility."

Merlin smiled back and said, "But somehow, I know that's not the reason. In the note you said _"if you remember anything of what we had together_." That could only mean one thing."

"And what is that one thing?" Morgana asked, face still expressionless.

"That you felt it too. What we had when you were still at Camelot." Merlin gazed at Morgana expectantly.

Morgana sighed and admitted, "Yes, I felt it too. How could I not?"

Merlin's signature grin returned. "I knew it!"

"But it could never have been!" Morgana sighed. "Plus, you never would have admitted it…"

"Me? You expected me, a commoner, to admit my feelings for you, a noble?" Merlin asked incredulously.

Morgana smiled and nodded. "There was no way I was ever going to tell you."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because Gwen was fawning all over you and many of the kitchen maids had eyes on you!"

"Kitchen maids?" Merlin asked, confused. "Since when?"

"Not the point, Merlin," Morgana drawled.

Merlin smiled and before Morgana knew it, she was smiling back at him. They sat for awhile before Merlin's smile faded and Morgana asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Merlin avoided Morgana's gaze as he asked, "Why have you turned against Camelot? What have you turned against me?"

Morgana's smile and happiness drowned as old memories were brought back up. Cold hatred once again filled her eyes. She screamed, "Turned against you? Turned against you? You betrayed me first Merlin! Do you remember when you poisoned me? You tried to kill me!" Buds of tears formed in Morgana's eyes.

Merlin didn't feel a tear of his own slip down his cheek. He struggled to keep his voice steady as he replied, "You betrayed us first, Morgana. You were the source of the spell that would destroy Camelot. The only way to stop Morgause was to kill you."

Tears flowed down Morgana's cheeks unknowingly. "Why didn't you ask me, Merlin? I would have taken the poison willingly if I had known what was going on!"

Merlin unsuccessfully tried to form words as another tear joined the first.

Morgana continued, "Do you know how much it hurt to be poisoned by you? You, of all people! You were the only one I thought I could trust; the only one I thought I could love." Morgana's eyes hardened again. "But I was wrong."

Morgana turned away from Merlin unable to bear the look of pain on Merlin's face.

Merlin asked, pain evident in his voice, "Do you hate me, Morgana?"

Morgana whirled around to look at the boy. "Hate you? Were you not listening to me?" At Merlin's confused look, Morgana continued, "Hate is a strong word."

"That does not answer my question."

"No, I do not hate you." Morgana left her other words unfinished.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God! I don't think I could live with myself if you did."

Morgana continued hesitantly, "Hate may be a strong word, but so is love."

The warlock nodded knowingly. "And both words are used far too often. They should be saved for the best and worst people on the planet."

Morgana nodded in agreement. "Merlin you are definitely one of the best people on the planet."

Merlin's eyes widened at the unsaid conclusion. "Does that mean-" Merlin gulped nervously, unable to finish the sentence.

Morgana backed off nervously, furious at herself for letting her feelings slip. "Um…no, of course not." At Merlin's sad expression she continued, "Unless you feel the same way."

Merlin smiled. "And if I do…"

Morgana smiled a happy smile she had not used in a long time. "Well then, I'd be a very happy person."

Merlin stood and Morgana followed suit. Merlin smiled and asked, "What now?"

Morgana moved closer and whispered, "I guess that's up to you."

Merlin grinned his Merlin grin and Morgana's heart skipped a beat. She could feel her icy cold exterior melting and her old, loving self surfacing again. After all, how had she ever hated his cute servant that she had loved so much before?

Merlin leaned closer to Morgana and met Morgana's lips with his own. Merlin wrapped his arms around Morgana and Morgana ran her hands through Merlin's hair.

Eventually, the two stopped for air. Merlin rested his forehead against Morgana's. Morgana breathed, "I definitely don't hate you."

Merlin grinned but did not move. "I definitely don't hate you too."

Morgana rolled her eyes and pulled away from the embrace. Merlin was grinning wildly like nothing could ever hurt him again. She met Merlin's mesmerizing blue eyes and stayed locked in their trance. After an indefinable amount of time, Morgana murmured partly to herself, "I love you."

Merlin's grin grew. "I love you too."

Their lips met again and they shared the moment, not even worrying about Arthur or Camelot or any other consequences of their newfound love.

…~…..

**I was think about making a Merlin/Freya one from with this hate/love concept. What do you think?**

**If you have any other requests, just review or PM and I'll try to write it!**


End file.
